This disclosure relates to a latch system, and more particularly a latch system for a panel such as a sliding panel in a vehicle.
It is known to provide for sliding panels, for example doors such as a tambour door, in vehicles used to cover storage enclosures. Such known sliding doors typically have a detent or a latch to retain the door in a desired position. However, such known latch systems occupy space in the vehicle, do not provide sufficient amount of latching or retaining force, and do not otherwise realize certain advantageous features (and/or combinations of features).
It would be desirable to provide a sliding panel, door or the like of a type that includes any one or more of these or other advantageous features: provide a panel that can be articulated to expose or cover a storage space, controls, a display, a user interface, a mirror, or the like; provide a latch system for an articulated panel that can be secured in a closed position; provide a latch system that maximizes storage or functional options and arrangements by not requiring additional bulkhead or structural members between its lateral edges; provide a latch system that provides a positive engagement between the panel and the base; and meet Federal Motor Vehicle Standards Specification 201 (FMVSS 201) and reasonable release efforts to slide the panel.